Pecados
by sasha234
Summary: Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro era un pecado... Rin y Len son hermanos, hijos de la aclamada reina One-Shot. Pero hay algo que nadie sabe . . .
Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro era un pecado...

Ella era hermosa, cabello rubio recogido por una pequeña coleta, ojos verdes como la selva mas espesa, como no enamorarme de esa sonrisa tan altanera y rebelde ante el mundo, y aquella piel tersa como la seda...

No sabría si decir que era amor, pero lo que nosotros sentíamos iba mas allá de cualquier regla o impedimento...pero lo nuestro era un vil pecado...ella era mi hermana

Esa noche fui como siempre hacia al cuarto de ella, vivíamos en un palacio ya que eramos hijos de la reina del lugar, surqué los pasillos con sigilo hasta llegar allí, entre con cuidado de que la puerta no hiciera ningún ruido

_quien anda ahí_ su dulce vos resonó en el esplendoroso cuarto, la luz de la luna q se filtraba por el majestuoso ventanal me dejaba verla, estaba en paños menores como era de esperarse, me ruboricé un poco al verla asi, era un ángel,

_shhh soy yo, hermosa_ dije entre susurros y pude notar bajo la luz de la luna como salia de su cama para abrasarme

_len..._ su frase quedo incompleta , pues no me aguante las ganas de besarla, se separo de mi _ tengo una mala noticia len..._ sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar me lo decían_ mama ha decidido ponerme en matrimonio con el príncipe heredero de la familia vecina_

Si eso era verdad, no volvería a ver a rin, el mundo se me había desplomado al suelo, la contuve de largarse a llorar pero yo tambien estaba mal, la noticia de que iba a partir seria capaz de enloquecérseme, nos sentamos en la mullida cama, mientras nos mirábamos uno al otro , bese y le dije

_calma se me ocurrirá algo, hasta ese momento tu sigue obedeciendo_ rin me miro tiernamente mientras me despedía de ella, esa noche casi no pude dormir

A la mañana siguiente, rin lucia hermosa un traje dorado con unas hombreras de color negro y una peineta con dijes e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas

La reina vecina había enviado una carta que detallaba que el príncipe heredero iba a venir a elegir esposa, allí es donde mi mente se quedo pensando, mi madre quería que rin se casara con el pero... El príncipe no tenia intenciones firmes de casarse con ella, sin embargo ella debía demostrar aunque sea que quería eso... Las cosas ponían algo tensas , debía hacer que el se enamorara de otra chica, entonces rin seria solo para mi

Dios me estaba comportando ya mal pero la idea de que otro la tuviera era simplemente inaceptable para mi

Mi madre la mirada y le decía cosas típicas para agradarle a un hombre, no pude disimular mi cara de descontento cuando vino la sastre a tomarle las medidas para el traje del banquete, rin lo notaba y me miraba de reojo

Esa noche fui a su cuarto otra ves antes de llegar la vi en la puerta, camine tranquilo por el corredor hasta ver a mi madre y me detuve

_ pequeña rin, debes entender que ya no eres una niña, y casarte con el príncipe vecino, nos traerá grandes beneficios, nuestros reinos se unirán y seremos un solo imperio_ decía con una vos fuerte, segura y a la ves cálida

_ no quiero a ese príncipe...yo ...no quiero casarme con el_su vos sonaba quebrada como si en algún momento se pondría a llorar

_ algún dia lo entenderás, rin... _ de repente miro hacia acá, pero me oculte rápido, y rin se metió al cuarto, espere unos momentos y al asegurarme de que mama se había ido, entre

Rin estaba completamente desnuda, estaba por ponerse el camisón pero yo la frene, se asusto un poco pero cuando me vio dejo de forcejear

Sabia que ella quería hablar pero yo no la deje, me excitaba su cuerpo, comencé a acariciar parte de su entre pierna para llegar a su intimidad, era tan hermosa esa piel ansiosa por ser probada, la bese en el cuello, y poco a poco sucumbió ante mi

Ambos caímos a la cama, deleitosos por dar rinda suelta a nuestro instinto mas salvaje, me saque la ropa y las tire en el suelo, la tome por las caderas y la comencé a hacer mia, no me importaba el ruido de la cama, estaba con deseo salvaje de meterme en ella, eramos jóvenes e inexpertos ante todo, pero en ese momento eramos uno, empapándonos de la dulzura del otro, mas sin embargo esa noche la sentí fría ante lo que yo hacia, disfrutaba pero no como siempre, la mirada amargada tras cada grito de placer que se salia de ella,

_ que pasa rin, acaso no disfrutas?_rin se quedo callada algo me decía que las cosas andaban mal

_ len..has pensado en nuestro futuro?_ miraba hacia la ventana, me baje de arriba suyo y me acomode con ella en su cama, seguía ausente como una roca, mirando a algún punto en el horizonte_ en que será de nosotros... Len somos hermanos, la gente jamas entenderá lo nuestro, nos mandaran a la horca por pecadores_ su vos se quebraba cada ves hasta q simplemente se hecho a llorar

_ que dice tu corazón, lo oyes?, te dice sigue o quédate conmigo? _ sinceramente tenia un dolor en el pecho, ella en ese momento estaba considerando dejarme, yo no amaría a nadie mas y ella lo sabia muy bien

_ tu sabes que te amo, eres todo para mi, pero el ser esposa de Kaito me abrirá puertas en el contexto de el poder y la fortuna _

Ya empezaba a ver lo codiciosa que podía ser rin, ambos lo eramos pero yo codiciaba algo que ni con toda la riqueza del mundo podría tener

_ rin...y si somos amantes ?_ le dije sin pensarlo

_que? _ su vos se tenso

_ seamos amantes, quieres la riqueza y yo te quiero a ti , seamos amantes después de que te cases_

_ no lo se..._ su vos queda y pensativa me dejo pensando

...

La fecha del banquete se acercaba apresuradamente , los criados y todos trabajaban como locos , miku era la criada consentida de mi madre , después del desastre que paso con su familia la había acogido a ella y a su hermana menor,

En especial su hermana, esa despreciable rata, era quien andaba husmeando siempre, aunque rin la quería como una mascota, yo la detestaba sabia que nos iba a causar problemas su afán de andar por todos lados

hacerle la vida imposible a miku era divertido, aunque tuviéramos 18 años, me encantaba enojarla mas si pensaba que era el cocinero nuevo, quien solo decía si señorita, como si ella fuese una princesa

Cuando el dia del banquete llego ambos estábamos hablando

_ no quiero dejarte ir, rin_ su mirada comprendía a la perfección, esa nostalgia que sentía al saber que se iría , pero ella ya había tomado una decisión, me miro a los ojos y me beso, su beso fue cálido, fue un poco rápida pero ambos caímos a la cama deseosos por un intimo abrazo de nuestros cuerpos, era un poco peligroso hacerla mia faltando tan poco para el banquete pero no me importó simplemente quería sentir esa piel centellante otra ves y que mis besos la recorrieran, la despoje de su ropa y la hice mia una ves mas

_ no quiero casarme con el príncipe_ susurro cerca de mis labios

_ no importa, recuerda no me importa mientras el tenga tu cuerpo yo tendré tu corazón...seguiremos con el plan_ y la bese, eramos pecadores, pero que mas daba, era mia

De repente la puerta se abrió y un viento helado recorrió mi piel, zumi aquella niña de 14 años de edad estaba parada en la puerta, estaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el cabello celeste blanquecino ondeaba con el viento, al vernos asi supongo que sintió pánico, cerro la puerta y salió de la habitación,

Rin me empujo y comenzó a vestirse, estaba paranoica decidí seguirle el paso y también me vestí, ella salio corriendo por el pasillo hacia donde había ido zumi, corríamos rápido pero ella era mas rápida, de repente salio para la cocina , ya no pudimos ir mas allá, el cocinero y miku nos verían, decidimos entrar de nuevo a su cuarto ...

_ nos vio teniendo sexo, len ...que hacemos_ estaba entrando en pánico, pero la abrase y dije

_sigue con el plan, rin, a quien le van a creer a los príncipes o a la hermana de la sirvienta _ poco a poco, contesto mi abrazo, de repente se escucharon unos pasos y se abrió otra ves la puerta principal, y entro su madre

_rin, ya estas preparada...len que haces en el cuarto de rin?_ di gracias al cielo que zumi nos descubrió, asi mama no lo hacia, me separe de rin y dije con cariño

_ escuche a rin sollozando y vine a ver que era lo que pasaba_ mentí un poco y mama se trago la mentira

_ rin, todavía estas mal por lo del casamiento _ rin miro a mama con ojos llorosos y asintió, ambos sabíamos que era mentira_ seca tus lagrimas, veras que todo será hermoso, por el bien del reino_ un nudo en mi garganta, esa frase había dicho papa cuando se fue a la guerra, ese dia nunca lo volvimos a ver, era una cruel mentira esa frase pero yo cambiaria esa maldita frase, rin no seria infeliz mientras yo estuviera a su lado, bajamos al banquete y mientras rin hablaba con el príncipe, que al parecer no tenia ni siquiera un ápice es interés en ella, yo buscaba a a zumi quien debería estar con su hermana mayor, recorrí sin éxito la sala y espere

Cando nos sentamos a cenar, el iba anunció de con quien se iba a casar el, se paro y tomo la copa de vino y la tintineo suavemente

_ yo me casare con ella_y su dedo apunto a un lugar desconocido por nosotros, rin miro a un punto y yo le seguí la mirada, miku estaba allí con la demás servidumbre_ me casare contigo señorita hatsune

Rin dejo llevarse por el espíritu de cortesana dijo

_ con ella, ella no es una cortesana?

Mi madre enfurecida ante tal aberración se paro diciendo

_ esto es una aberración, se entera tu madre de esto príncipe kaito_

La sala se volvió un caos, miles de doncellas peleándose por quien tendría al príncipe y si las cosas estaban aun peor, una dama de cabello verde lanzo una bomba de humo en la mesa, no pude distinguir mucho de lo que paso, el que había sido nuestro cocinero tomo a miku de la cintura, y se la llevó a rastras, mientras la chica de cabello verde manzana se abrió paso y agarro a zumi sin aviso alguno

_ dios salve a la reina Anastasia y a las princesas_ y lanzó otra bomba de humo

Corrí hacia rin y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, era cierto después de ese banquete todo se había arruinado, los invitados corrían y mi madre no estaba y no me importaba realmente


End file.
